candlecovefandomcom-20200214-history
Controversy
Candle Cove was not meant to be in any way scary, but many things were considered as such. Most of the time, the Skin-Taker was the scariest aspect, and resulted in night terrors of the children who watched the show. Screaming Episode: A popular urban legend depicts that what caused the show to be cancelled was the twelfth episode of the second season, which reportedly contained nothing but all of the characters, with the exception of Poppy and Ms. Laughingstock, screaming and, in Janice's case, crying. There were claims that many, if not all, of the children who saw this episode had nightmares varying from minor to severe night terrors. As no actual clips of the twelfth episode can be found, the claims have been denied to this day. Final Episode: It was revealed in a recent interview with the show's creators that the second season was not to be completed at only twelve episodes. Episode twelve of season two, though taken by many as the series finale, was most likely the last aired episode, due to the crew being in debt to the Walt Disney Company for the use of the song, "Yo, Ho, a Pirate's Life for Me". The crew could not come up with the money over the one and a half years of being on the air, so due to running out of funding, they could not complete or air the final three episodes of season two. Analysis of the "Screaming Episode" Clip: On Youtube, the most notable Candle Cove video is supposedly the "Screaming Episode," showing various clips from episodes of the show with a heavily-distorted audio track of people screaming. However, the audio track has the same audio found in the "suicidemouse.avi" video. The following characters were seen in this clip: *'Pirate Percy:' His puppet dancing on a stage. These clips have heavily-distorted visuals, but short blonde hair, pasted-on eyes with a red smile, a white long shirt, blue pants, and red shoes can be made out. *'The Skin-Taker:' His puppet is sitting in some sort of cabinet. He is shown without his signature skin-cape and hat, and is instead wearing a black bowler cap. At one point, he sits up and waves at the audience. This clip may have been taken from the episode Skin-Taker's Day Off. However, it is speculated that this may not be the actual Skin-Taker puppet, as his jaw does not move in a sideways grinding motion. *'Janice: ' Her actress is shown with short brown hair, and is wearing a yellow rain jacket. According to the producers, Jodie was in the recording studio when it was announced at the end of the eleventh episode that they would not be broadcasting much longer, nor would they be able to finish the season. She cried when she heard the news. This clip cannot be found in any of the actual episodes. However, Jodie later claimed otherwise. *'Horace:' His puppet is shown in front of a Christmas tree. He can be made out wearing an orange robe, and has his signature moustache. However, this puppet has nothing on his face, while Horace always has on a monocle. Backstage Conditions: Many members of the cast and crew have had various complaints about the way the show was run, as described in the the anonymously published book, "Candle Cove Experiences: Tales of the Laughingstock". *As told by an anonymous crewmember, the director put the cast and crew under terrible conditions. "Jane" exclaims "HE WAS A NUTJOB! A LOONEY! He forced a five year old girl (Jodie Silver) to near heatstroke, changed scripts. Everything was fine until the show grew darker and darker." *When the screaming episode was filmed, the crew members were forced to scream, and Michael Colon's throat actually ended up bleeding. Mr. Colon's voice never recovered. *Emerson Grimes had also been seen talking to the puppets in his office, sometimes pleading with them. This seems to suggest that Grimes may have had psychological issues. *Jodie Silver claimed that "...the show has given me bad dreams, ruined my childhood and I have even had therapy because of it." *Walter Shay, a stagehand, discussed two planned episodes that never aired in season two. *:"That Grimes in one episode has Janice, implied of course, to be cannibalized by the Skin-Taker in a dream. Another one was to reveal that Nathan had been kidnapped and turned into part of a cape for that ****'. '****, Grimes wanted to **** have Janice killed and skinned alive. ON CAMERA! The end of the series was to have continued with Melrose winding up in the world looking for Janice. Me and the cast had to make sure that never happened so we shot those ideas down every time. This pissed him off, I think that's why he did that final episode, you know. The Screaming Episode." Other Controversial issues *There was sometimes swearing in the show. *Susan Siren was dressed in a very innapropriate and sexualized manner in the Episode Ship Crash, and caused such an outrage that she never appeared in any other episodes. She apparently was originally going to be cut from the development, but was included in the episode for unknown reasons. *A ship on the Horizon caused seizures as a result of flashing lights during an explosion. *Melrose's bullying and somewhat abusive behaviour upset many children. *All the SEBTAW exclusive episodes were apparently very violent. *Milo's smoking *Bannana King smoking *realistic weapons offended some over-protective parents. : Category:Controversy